gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Deck the Rooftop
Deck the Rooftop by John Parry Ddall/''Christmas Carols'' is a mash-up that is not featured in an episode, but is released on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. It is a mash-up of Deck the Halls by John Parry Ddall and Up On the Rooftop by Christmas Carols. Lyrics New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh-oh) Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh) (Rachel: Deck the halls) Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh-oh) Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh) (Rachel: Deck the halls) Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) 'Tis the season to be jolly (Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) Santana with New Directions (New Directions): Don we now our gay apparel (Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la) Troll the ancient yuletide carol (Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) (Rachel: Deck the halls) Finn (New Directions): Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause Out jumps good old Santa Claus Down through the chimney with lots of toys All for the little ones Christmas joys (Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la) Mercedes (with Artie and New Directions): (Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? (Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop (with New Directions: click, click, click) Mercedes with Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick New Directions Girls (Rachel): Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Deck the halls) Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop New Directions Boys: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Rachel: First comes the stocking of little Nell Oh, dear Santa, fill it well Rachel with Finn (New Directions): Give her a dolly that laughs and cries (Deck the halls with boughs of hollyy) One that will open and shut her eyes (Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la) Santana with Artie and New Directions: Don we now our gay apparel Santana with New Directions: Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la Troll the ancient yuletide carol New Directions (Rachel): Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (Santana: La-a-a-a) (Woah) New Directions (Mercedes): Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Woah, ooh) Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Deck the halls) Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Yeah) New Directions Boys (Rachel): Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (Deck the halls) Rachel (New Directions): Up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh-oh) Up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh) U-up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh-oh) (Fa-la-la-la) Up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh) (Fa-la-la-la) Tina (with New Directions): See the blazing Yule before us Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa-la-la, la-la-la, (la-la-la) Santana with New Directions: Follow me in merry measure (Tina with New Directions: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) Sing we joyous, all together (Tina with New Directions: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) Mercedes (with Artie and New Directions): (Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? (Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop (with New Directions: click, click, click) Mercedes with Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Rachel with Finn and New Directions: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes): Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (La-la-la) Rachel with Finn and New Directions (Mercedes): 'Tis the season to be jolly Hear the bells of Christmas calling (Hear the bells) Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Deck the halls) Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Trivia *This is the only mash-up to not be featured in an episode and have its own original title. Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Album Only Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two